


Playing at the Strings

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2018 : Bonus Round 3 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Most likely to fall for a bandmate: filler's choice"





	Playing at the Strings

**Author's Note:**

> For aoneshouyou on Dreamwidth.

The more time passed, the more Kuroko was starting to wonder what she was doing there. Well, she knew what she was doing : she was ogling at the gorgeous vocalist of the band playing in front of the Starbucks at the infamous Shibuya Crossing. It’s not like she was the only person doing so but nonetheless, she was thankful for her natural low-presence that let her get away with most things. It could have easily been an hour since she had taken this route to head home after her preparatory classes for the university entrance exams and got starstruck by the voice first before taking a look at its owner and being gone to the world. She tried to shake herself off of her trance. It was really starting to get late and she needed to get going.

 

The crowd gathered around her clapped loudly as the last note resonated and the red-haired beauty beamed.

 

“Thank you very much for your support ! I’m afraid it’s almost time for the show to end though.”

 

The crowd booed and she laughed good-naturedly.

 

“But ! Since you’ve been such a nice public we still have one last song for you.”

 

She turned back to one of her bandmates who put her electric guitar away and took out an acoustic one out of their minivan.

 

The first sounds alone made the atmosphere make a 180° change compared to the other songs, trading rock, almost metal Japanese songs for what Kuroko could only qualify as a ballad. And in perfect English. The barely concealed power of the singer’s voice was giving her goosebumps.

 

It’s only after the song ended and the crowd had dispersed that she found the courage to approach the group that was busy gathering their stuff and loading them in the vehicule. She planted herself in front of the singer, patiently waiting to get noticed. However, it was the drummer who called out to her first.

 

“Oh, hi ! Thank you for your support !”

 

She nodded at her and the singer finally looked down and jumped, letting out a shrieking scream that made Kuroko flinch. She sure had some good lungs.

 

“What are you doing here ?? Actually how long have you been there ??!”

 

She fought back a smile at her arguably excessive reaction.

 

“A while. I saw the show.”

 

Realisation dawned on the red-haired who broke into a blinding smile.

 

“You did ?! So, what did you think ??”

 

Kuroko was amazed by the amount of enthusiasm she was showing towards a complete stranger’s opinion but she guessed that was only fair considering that they were actually performing for strangers.

 

“It was really good. You have a gorgeous voice.”

 

She marveled at the sight of this easily 190 centimeters muscular girl’s face exploding in a bright red with eyes suddenly looking at her shoes.

 

“Oh.. really ? Hum, thanks.”

 

“I particularly liked the last song. But.. if you’d allow me a little suggestion ?”

 

Curiosity painted the face of the red-haired and she even tilted her head to the side.

 

_Cute._

 

“Yeah ?”

 

“You need a keyboard player. To add depth to your most calm songs.”

 

She took out a piece of paper, scribbling as best as she could her number and name without any kind of support, then extended it to a still dumbstruck singer who took it in a very robotic movement.

 

“If you’re ever interested, give me a call.”

 

She bowed at her and the other members of the band, and started heading towards the station when she heard a voice she recognised immediately.

 

“I WILL !”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
